criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Wilhelm Moss
Wilhelm Moss was the victim in The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough). Profile Wilhelm was an elderly artist who had curled gray hair, beard, and black eyes. At the time of his death, he wore wore a blue beret with a yellow paint stain, a green plaid shirt, and a beige apron which had green and red paint stains. Murder details Whilst finishing a portrait of The Mad Pilgrim, Wilhelm mysteriously dropped dead, gripping his paintbrush with his eyes open. His death seemed to be of no cause, and because of that, a lot of people, including Eduardo Ramirez, were convinced that the Pilgrim's ghost had killed Wilhelm. They claimed that Wilhelm had looked into the Mad Pilgrim's eyes and died of fright. The Pilgrim was a cruel man who ruled over Grimsborough during the 17th century. He had sent hundreds of people to the gallows for the most trivial reasons. Finally, the people of Grimsborough had enough, and one night, the Pilgrim's maid poisoned his mead, and let the peasants in. They cut the Pilgrim's body into pieces and buried them to four corners of the town. After this, the people used to believe that the Pilgrim's soul remained trapped on the Earth, forever angry. Anyone who had tried to paint his portrait had died in most unusual circumstances. This theory was popularized by Monty Washington's book. Nathan told Jones and the player that the victim's death was a mystery even to himself after completing the autopsy. He said that Wilhelm was killed by a complete failure of his central nervous system. All his muscles had contracted violently, which explained why the victim was still gripping his paintbrush. Furthermore, Nathan said that he had found no trace of toxins in Wilhelm's blood, or anything that could explain the victim's death. Later, when the team was searching the window of Wilhelm's workshop, they found glass shards. They then restored the glass shards and found about that it was an ampoule (a glass object) and gave it to Grace for analysis. After completing the analysis, Grace confirmed the team that the ampoule was the murder weapon. She said that it held traces of a powerful and very rare neurotoxin, one that would have easily contaminated the atmospheric air in a room like the victim's workshop. Then, the neurotoxin would degrade quickly, becoming almost untraceable, and after a few hours, it would still may induce some nausea. Relationship with suspects Wilhelm was well-known along his neighborhood according to pharmacist Renee Leland, who told the team that Wilhelm was healthy for his age and had only been making frequent visits to the pharmacy for trivial medicines such as cough drops. Wilhelm had a fundamental disagreement with antiquarian Desmond Galloway due to Wilhelm's nature as a copyist. Wilhelm tried to sell his paintings to Desmond, who was insulted at the idea of being offered forgeries and copies to buy. It was art collector Patrick Rufio who had commissioned Wilhelm to paint the Mad Pilgrim, as he had ensured the collector that he would be able to perfectly reproduce the painting and that he did not believe in the curse of the Pilgrim. Wilhelm then went to work as usual in his workshop. His (underpaid) maid, Adela Zhu, came to his workshop twice a week to clean it. Adela had apparently warned him against doing the painting, but he pressed on anyway. Adela testified that Wilhelm often shut himself in and even more as he was working on the painting. Wilhelm had apparently grown to believe in the curse, even installing metal wire netting on his window to "capture" the Pilgrim's soul. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be a wealthy collector named Patrick Rufio. Patrick killed Wilhelm with a neurotoxin when the victim was about to finish the painting of The Mad Pilgrim. Patrick was getting poor day by day. Since Wilhelm had no marks on his body and his death seemed to be of no cause, everyone believed that The Mad Pilgrim's ghost had killed him, thus making valuable framework. The valuable painting belonged to Patrick and he wanted to sell it for money and make profit. For this reason, Patrick killed Wilhelm. Case appearances *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough) Gallery VBC#25.png|Wilhelm's body. 25 rufiojail.png|Patrick Rufio, Wilhelm's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims